White Ashes
by April Dawn Irene
Summary: Tommy thinks about Trent Fernandez and how the teen seems to be exactly like he was as a teen. (Somewhat Fluffy)


A/N: This is for all of those who like both Trent and Tommy as the white ranger and can see how much they are alike…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the fic itself…. Though I do wish I owned Tommy and Trent, the two major hot guys of PRDT…

As I sit here, thinking about the past year and how much things have changed since the defeat of Mesogog and his evil minions, I realize that I've started a cycle. I know that most power rangers out there never had such a personal battle against evil, but there are always the few who have it that make it more important and keep on fighting even after their battle should have been over. And then I realize that I have done exactly that…

I often think about what will happen to the legacy of the Power Rangers when I am gone. Will there always be someone who will keep track of the things I do? Somehow I doubt that evil will ever cease to exist and that there will always be a group of heroes to save the world, possibly they will always dub themselves the Power Rangers. But thinking about the future makes my mind turn to another idea that's been bugging me since Trent joined the team.

Oh boy…. How to say it…. Trent Fernandez… Dino Thunder White Ranger…. Adopted by Anton Mercer… Started out under the influences of evil… how he reminds me of myself back in the beginning when I was the evil green ranger. I know exactly how he felt every time he morphed as the good white ranger, aware of the damage he had caused before joining the team, guilty, afraid that he'll be shunned. Exactly like I did. But even then, I have to give him more credit than I'd give myself, I mean he actually fought the evil force controlling him, something I was never able to do. He tried to tell us, while I was blinded to the idea by Rita. Maybe one day, after college, he'll be out there and find a new source of ranger power, and string together a band of new rangers to match whatever evil force takes up residence. But of course, that's just a hope. At least he knew his biological parents, one thing I was never able to. The similarities would be enough to scare most people. I mean, even our names start with the same letter: T. And I know that if given the chance, he'd be an awesome leader, all he needs is some time to grow into the role.

I hope that he'll continue the fight, like I have. But for some reason I get the feeling he won't. I mean, everyone has their own path in life, their own reason for living. I myself know that I'll never get over being a ranger. I'll always look for the adrenaline rush that morphing gives you no matter what. In my mind, it's once a ranger, always a ranger whether or not you're a part of the current team. Maybe one day Trent will be the one to call upon other rangers to fight an evil. Hopefully that will never have to happen.

Maybe one day, Trent and Kira will finally figure out that they're meant to be together, and stay together… something I never had the time to figure out because I was so busy with keeping my grades up and fighting evil at the same time. I guess the truth is, I let my true love slip from my fingers, always focusing only on two things, never really thinking about what was healthy and what I really needed. Maybe if I had held on longer to Kim, things would have worked out…. But of course it was she that sent that horrible letter, breaking my heart, sending me on the rebound to Kat… That didn't even work out, she ended up happily back in Australia while I slaved away earning my Doctorate. I was so naïve and so blinded by my duty to the power. I was just a stupid teenaged kid who didn't know how good he had it until things got bad. I just pray that Trent won't end up like me…In his thirties and still unmarried and without children, that he'll remember his days as a power ranger and tell his story one day, when the people are ready. I wish that for everyone. I even hope one day, when I'm 100 and on my deathbed, that I'll have a family of my own to tell my story to. But for right now, I'm just going to enjoy this beautiful pink sunset while I wait for Principal Randall to arrive so we can discuss the graduation ceremony.

A/N2: Remember, Please Review, and flames will be used to support my pryomania


End file.
